1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a vehicle body front structure of an electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a motor compartment of an electric vehicle, a pair of side frames extending in the front-rear directions of the vehicle are provided on both sides in the vehicle width direction. Electrical components such as a DC-DC converter and an inverter and a drive motor that drives the vehicle are disposed between the pair of side frames using a dedicated frame member (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20627).
A vehicle body front structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20627 has a component mounting frame, on which the DC-DC converter and the inverter are mounted. The component mounting frame is connected to side frames on the left and right in the vehicle width direction on a front end side and a rear end side.